Request of the Marauders' Adventures
by Beatlebug
Summary: Marauders area. A story without a course! Your reviews will determine what our Marauders are up too and how they will suffer. Or terribly fall in love ofcourse. ALL you can think of is welcome! No matter how ridiculous, I'll try to fit it in! Rated M at least for language and for whatever you may come up with.
1. The start of an Adventure

_Request of love._

Well, this is a very simple system. Yes, it does slightly demand reviews from your side. Yes, that is very mean of me. Yes, it will result in awesome stories :P Besides it quite demands me to update on a regular basis, doesn't it! And it might inspire to complete new fanfics too!

Anyway, I'll start with a little chapter. An indication of how the basic line of the story will be. By leaving a review you can suggest situations to happen in the next chapter and I will try to use as many as possible! This can be things like:

'_**They should have sex in the prefects bathroom!' **___

but

'_**Sirius accidently swallows a fly'**___

or

_**'Sirius decides Remus looks quite like a carrot.'**___

will do too. So, up to you to make the most awesome, ridiculous and hilarious fanfic ever!  
Ready? There we go!

…

Someone was crawling across the floor towards a certain bed on which a certain boy was certainly reading a book. And he was most certainly going to give the boy a fright. Just a little one, of course. But enough to at least make him shout a little. Cause that boy was _gorgeous _with a slightly angry frown on his face. Well, of course he wouldn't say that out loud. But it was his most prominent reason.

Remus hadn't noticed the dark-haired boy crawling towards him until he saw something black moving in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, Sirius' head was popping above the edge of the bed, looking like some odd, hairy frog. His nose leaning on the fresh sheets and sniffing them as if he was in dog-shape. Frogdog. Remus just rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

'Well, you are no fun.' Sirius sulked. He lifted himself on top of the bed, dropping lopsided on top of Remus. ' Oi!' the latter shouted. 'Some of us try to read!' 'Well, some of us try to tell something important, life changing!' Sirius flipped on his back, posing dramatically with his hand on his forehead. 'And Mister Lupin decides reading is more important.'

Remus sighed and slammed his head down on his book. Sirius was absolutely impossible. Which 16-year old boy, for Merlin's sake, decided to jump on top of one of his best friends, _on a bed_.  
Remus wriggled his behind in an attempt to throw Sirius off, but it didn't work the slightest. He just grinned. 'Well hello there!' Remus turned his head to frown at the cheeky grin on the idiot's face. A face that changed as snow in the sun when his eyes caught something that just entered the dormitory. His jaw dropped, which soon turned into an even bigger smile as his eyebrows raised and he laughed out loud. ' Well hello there!'

Remus turned his head so fast he could hear his neck make an awful noise. But his jaw dropped too when he caught the sight that made Sirius laugh so hard.

'Well hello indeed!'

…

_Well, there you go. What walked in? Give me anything! A simple piece of conversation, a sight, a joke, anything! I promise I will try to include it in the next chapter! Please do not this is all about the Marauders area and that is what it will stay _


	2. The Unicorn

_Well, I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAARE kicked off with the first review and I made her a chapter right away! Of course I am more then willing to wrap a chapter around more than one review, so please don't wait if someone reviewed before you, just throw in what you'd like to see!_

Used review in this chapter:

_**A flaming unicorn with a golden horn and a GIANT package**___

I must admit I had tears in my eyes from laughing myself when I wrote this. Then I read it to my boyfriend and he thought is was absolutely funny too. I hope you guys like it was well!

In the doorway, half in the dormitory and half on the stairs, was the most magnificent creature Remus had ever had the honor to witness. This living thing resembled a unicorn, mostly. But his horn seemed to be made of solid gold and his flaming manes and tail seemed to wave on non-existent wind. It was tall and proud and absolutely stunning. The way it lifted his head in a manner of familiar arrogance was mind blowing. But how on earth was it in their dormitory? Or even better, how had he faced all those stairs! He faced Sirius, founding the dark-haired boy with his mouth wide open and staring in at least as much fascination as he had.

'You have _no _ idea how proud I would have been could I have told you this was my gift to you or mankind. But I have no idea what it is.' Sirius whispered. He moved his head a little forward as if that would help him see the creature better. 'It's a unicorn.' Remus answered simply. Sirius glared at him. 'No shit, Sherlock!' 'Do you even know who Sherlock is?' Sirius stared at Remus a bit more. 'Shut it!' He loved his friend to death but sometimes he was so serious. Oh the pun.

He untangled his limbs from Remus' and slowly walked towards the unicorn. It didn't move but simply stared at him. 'Careful, it might bite!' Remus squealed, but Sirius wasn't listening. He always had a thing with animals, and they with him. Even at their Care of Magical Creatures lessons, he was always the first to get the animals to do what he wanted. And one of the few to even keep his flobberworms alive and kicking.

He raised his hand towards the manes. The unicorn gave him a scolding look but didn't act. When Sirius felt the manes actually were on fire and, therefore, very hot, he withdrew his hand. He slowly let it slide past the creature's back and was surprised at how soft an smooth the little hairs felt underneath his fingers.

But when he reached the rear of the animal, his curiosity got the better of him and he leaned down a bit. What he saw made him make a noise of surprise and sprung back up to eye Remus.  
'Have you actually seen the package on this creature!' He exclaimed and Remus frowned. 'There surely is no package, Sirius. He is a unicorn, not a pack mule!' Sirius made a mocking face. 'It's a good thing I'm Sirius 'cause you as hell can't be with a stupid-ass remark like that. His _package?' _He impatiently waved towards the lower regions of the horse, somewhere between his rear legs.

He was ashamed to admit but that struck his curiosity so Remus got off of the bed as well and walked towards Sirius, eying the region he was pointing at. 'Merlin's beard!' 'Dear Moony, something tells me Merlin had absolutely nothing to do with it.' Remus whacked the animagus on the head. 'I know that, silly. But still, look at that! Have you ever seen something that _big?' _'Well..' Sirius lifted his shoulders. 'Oh shut up you! I am not interested in your lower regions!' Remus hissed, blushing. 'But yet you came to check out this guy's. My Remus, who'd have thought you to be so dirty.' Whack.

'You don't even seem that surprised to find a unicorn in our room, by the way!' 'Well, this is Hogwarts after all. Should I touch it?' 'NO!' Remus cried out. 'You are crazy!' But Sirius just grinned cheekily and pretended to move his hands towards said package.

But before he could get any closer the Unicorn ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut. After a few minutes they could hear the clear sound of a flushing toilet and the unicorn came walking out, a piece of toilet paper still sticking to his hoof. 'This is getting more and more absurd.' Both boys were dumbstruck with the strange appearance of the unicorn. 'I think it is staring at us.' Sirius whispered from the corner of it's mouth. 'I think it's shaking its head!' Remus replied. And indeed it did. The magnificent creature made a very human-like movement and seemed to sigh.

'Do you think he wanked in there? His thingy is pretty much gone.' Remus made a face. 'With what, his hoofs?' Sirius shrugged. 'Would explain the toilet paper.' Remus had no answer to that.  
They now watched how the unicorn was scraping it's hoof on the floor in an attempt to get said paper off. When he finally succeeded he walked towards the boys. Remus back off a bit but Sirius didn't move. Was that guy ever scared? Even when the horse moved his head so close he easily could've bitten of Sirius' ears, the boy didn't move. The unicorn nudge against the side of his head a bit an then made it's way back. Sirius looked at Remus and both boys raised their eyebrows.

'Do you think it wants us to follow?' 'I think so..' And so they did. The creature walked towards the other side of the dormitory, to the be in the corner. It nudged the bed with it's head. 'Perhaps it needs to sleep?' Sirius frowned. 'In a bed?' Remus asked. 'I'm surprised you are still wondered about all of this. This _is_ Hogwarts, you know.' Sirius answered. 'Do you want to sleep?' He asked the unicorn, but it seemed to sigh and rolled it's eyes. With his hoofs it started to tap on the lock of James' trunk until it broke and the trunk exploded it's junk all over the place. 'James is not going to like this!' Sirius mumbled, when he unicorns used its teeth to search through the junk. It flipped aside a few books, a picture of Lily and the invisibility cloak. Remus and Sirius glared at each other but the unicorn either didn't care or not know what it was. At last it carefully took a piece of parchment from the box and threw it at Sirius' feet.

'Do you reckon he know what this is?' He asked Remus when he picked up the shabby looking folded piece of parchment as if it was a treasure. The unicorn was now tapping his hoofs on the floor, moving its head up and down in agony and nudged the piece of paper in Sirius' hand with his nose. 'I think it does!' Remus breathed. 'I think it wants to show us something!' The unicorn was so tall it towered over Remus and Sirius, and that made Remus not in the mood to deny the creature anything he wanted.

Sirius drew his wand and tapped the paper lightly. 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' The oh so familiar lines were forming on the map as Sirius unfolded it, staring at the unicorn. Which was now pretty much giving them a death glare. 'What does it want us to see?' Remus whispered.  
'What do you want us to see?' Sirius asked out loud. The unicorn started tapping the floor with its hoof again. 'The dormitory?' Sirius inquired and the unicorn seemed to nod. So the dark-haired boy  
folded the piece of paper in way that showed them the dormitory. 'Well. There we are. Here am I. That is you, Remus. And this. Oh my dear Merlin.' 'What, what is it!' Remus launched himself at Sirius and stared at the map over the boy's shoulder. 'No way!' He chuckled. They both stared at the unicorn which was impatiently tapping on the floor.

'Well, we know what to do.' Sirius laughed. They both pulled out their wands and aimed it at the magnificent creature. 'Are we sure about this? He is so beautiful..' Remus smiled. This time the death glare was unmistakable. 'Alright, alright. At the count of three! One.. two.. THREE!' The both waved their wands at the unicorn and at first nothing seemed to happen.

Then, there was a flash and a spurring and James fell to the floor. 'Really! Was it that hard to figure out what I meant? That it was me! ' Remus and Sirius rolled over the floor laughing. They were clenching their tummies while James was watching them impatiently, arms crossed. When they finally were able to stop laughing and wipe the tears from their eyes, they stared at James. He was standing with his arms still crossed and seemed just about to give them a lecture when the most wonderful thing happened. The poor boy jumped in the air and cursed as his hair caught fire again. 'Damn it, make it stop!' He jumped around like a madman, waving his hands around his hands as an attempt to blow out the fire. But Sirius and Remus weren't able to help as they both fell off the bed laughing, turning into a big pile of limps. At last an arm (but from who?) stuck out the pile and shot a thick stream of water from his wand to put out the fire. When all the smoke had cleared a very shocked James was standing there. A shocked, _bald_ James.

'Will you guys stop laughing!' He cried out. 'First I was a unicorn, now I'm bald. Can't you see this _sucks!' _But Remus and Sirius didn't really care. 'This was the most brilliant day ever!' Sirius barked. 'I'll never be able to forget this!' Remus added. 'My children and grandchildren will be told about uncle James the Unicorn _every single birthday.' _James sank down on the bed mocking, his head resting on his fists. _  
_'This is what Lily does to me! I try to practice my stag skills, I see her and poof, I'm a giant unicorn!' 'Poof indeed!' Sirius barked, rolling around the carpet as if he was on fire himself. 'Giant indeed!' Remus added, earning himself an amused laugh form Sirius. Then both boys decided they made fun of their friends long enough and took a few deep breaths.

'But on a more serious note.' Sirius said, grinning over his own joke. 'What on earth made you decide to turn into a stag in front of all those people? That is our secret!' James turned a bit red and then pale as he moved closer to the two boys. 'Well. I've seen something today. Something unbelievable. Something muggle.'

_That's it lovely people!  
Thank you so much for that first review, I had a great time writing it. Looking forward to all next options!_


	3. Piglets and Rats

**VampiressBlack, The Purpled Eyes Fox & MoonytheAlchemist, I tried to put in your reviews as good as I could! I hope you like what it turned out to be :) **

**Thank you a lot for the ideas!**

**You'll probably realized I altered the truth about them knowing about his furry little problem a bit to fit it into my story. **  
**'Cause I did want to make them find out, as requested, but realized I already talked about James turning into a stag. **  
**So, let's say this is about the beginning of their fifth year and some things are just happening at once, alright? Please forgive me :P**

So, another chapter filled with request I absoluuuuuuuuutely love writing this. It goes beyond the boundries of my own fantasy with things I probably wouldn't come up with and that makes it even more fun!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Remus and Sirius leaned in closer to hear whatever it was that he saw. Whatever it was that made him so upset he immediately tried to turn into a stag to escape. 'I was having a stroll at the edge of the Dark Forest. Then a couple of girls passed by so I hid behind the trees to eavesdrop a bit.' Sirius grinned and Remus tried to give him an disapproving look. But the boy didn't notice, still too upset with whatever happened. 'And then one of the girls said she found the most amazing muggle thing. She opened her bag and pulled out…' James swallowed. 'A giant, purple glitter dick!' his eyes widened. 'Purple, glitter, DICK! Without a man attached to it. I swear!' Had they only just reached a moment of peace, now Sirius and Remus burst out in laughing again, rolling over the carpet.

'I know what I saw' James exclaimed, hands dramatically rubbing his magically grown back hair. Remus tried to hide his amusement. It was wonderful how shocked James could get over muggle things, pure blood wizard he was. He exchanged glances with Sirius and realized the black-haired boy, loving muggle stuff to piss off his mother, knew what it was too. When they stared at each other Remus could feel they reached an understanding. They both nodded. He coughed softly and turned back towards James. Shoulder straight and the most serious look in his eyes, not to forget not looking Sirius in his eyes, allowed him to sound as grave as possible.

'I just read about that in an old muggle book! This is a severe muggle artifact you are talking about!' James dropped his arms and his expression was dripping with fear. 'What is it! It is not some kind of voodoo is it? You _must _ help me! I don't want my dick to fall off and go all purple and glittery!' Remus had to try hard to keep his face neutral. 'Let me get the book. Don't you go anywhere!' Before he left the dormitory he thought it safe to glance a look at Sirius. He had to gather every little bit of restraint he had not to burst out laughing when he found the young man with a face as red as a tomato. Thank Merlin James was too busy pacing through the dormitory with big, dramatic steps, not noticing something wasn't right. When he ran off to the library, wishing Madame Pinch wouldn't catch him (she would kill him), he laughed so hard he made a second year jump in fright. He quickly apologized and entered the bedroom. He had to get back before Sirius would lose his cool and James started to suspect they were just fooling around.  
He picked the first old muggle book he could find and took it with him.

Just before he entered the dormitory, he mumbled a spell under his breath and checked the book to make sure it was done as he meant. Perfect.  
'Look, it says right here.' He dumped the book in front of James, a cloud of dust surrounding them as the book hit the table, pointing at the particular piece of magically altered text.. 'That whoever witnessed the thing and spoke about it first, must face it once more, dressed as the opposite sex, to make everything get back the way it was.' When James picked up the book and read it, Remus carefully glanced at Sirius who was staring at him in awe. 'You are brilliant!' He mouthed, putting his hand over his heart and pretending to faint. Remus blushed. 'How did you know what it was anyway?' Remus mumbled from the corner of his mouth. Sirius shrugged halfheartedly. Was that a blush on the young man's cheeks? Remus refused to over think that and replaced his focus on James. 'This is it, exactly this!' He prodded the picture in the book. Sirius gave him a cheeky look but he ignored it. He was a man, of course he knew what a dick looked like. Imagining it purple and glittery wasn't that hard, really. Or was it?

'Alright. Clothes!' James exclaimed. 'Women's clothes.' Sirius added. 'Yes yes.' James pushed Sirius out of the way. 'This is serious business, I have no time for your jokes.' Sirius was clever enough to shut up. Ruining this moment was the last thing he wanted to do. In silence Remus and Sirius clearly made the agreement today should be '_Prank the shit our of James'-day. _They witnessed how he drew his wand and aimed for the door. 'Accio polka dot dress!' At the same time James spoke the words, Remus felt something that contained magic slide past his arm but there was nothing to see. He turned back to see Sirius with drawn wand. He placed a finger on his lips to make sure Remus wouldn't speak a word. But before he had a chance to say a thing anyway, a black and white piece of fabric hit him in the face.

'Woops, sorry.' James plucked the dress from his head and held it in front of him. 'Yes, this should do.' Remus and Sirius exchanged glances ones more. 'You just randomly acciod some clothes?' Sirius asked in awe. 'It's okay, they're Lily's.' James answered absentmindedly. 'Oh yes, I'm sure the absolutely won't mind.' Sirius frowned. Then he seemed to remember what they were doing again and refound his cheeky grin. It turned out to be even better when James hastily undressed and put on Lily's dress, making a perfect fit. Sirius whistled. 'Hello there, sexy!' James gave him a look.  
'Don't! This is serious!' 'Right, sorry.' Sirius made a movement as if he zipped his lips close. Remus, having every trouble not to laugh, couldn't stop staring at the skinny, pale and hairy legs that shot out from underneath the dress, ending in mud covered shoes and socks. He succeeded seven seconds before he burst out in a weird noise he never knew he was capable of making. It was something between a snort and a growl and sounded most like a suffocating hippogriff.

'Oh boy' Sirius shouted hastily. 'Choking on your spit!' And he started smacking Remus on his back just a bit too hard. 'Here, have a drink.' He dove into his trunk and threw a bottle of pumpkin juice towards Remus who caught it and drank it eagerly. Just to have a reason to distract himself from laughing, really.  
'Okay, so now we need three pigs.' James mumbled, staring at the book in deep thought. 'Three what?' Remus choked on his drink, this time for real. Sirius smacked him on the back with both his hands as if he was a drum. 'Three pigs! Your book clearly says we need three pigs and make them fly from the Astronomy tower.' 'What! But I didn't-' Sirius glared at him in a way that asked for a bending of the neck he never thought the boy capable of. 'Recall reading that..' Remus finished. He jerked the book from James' hands and read it eagerly.

_'When the ritual of dressing has been fulfilled, one needs three pigs, small of size, and make them fly from the highest tower to be found.'_ He eyed Sirius who shrugged. 'We must do what the book says.' When James wasn't looking at him anymore he cast his mind blowing grin towards Remus who just shook his head. Three pigs. Where did the boy get it.  
'Where are we gonna find three pigs!' James shouted and ran out the room, hands waving through the air and dressed in Lily's dress. 'You are so cruel!' Remus nudged Sirius. 'Oh, you love me for it and you know it.' Sirius wrapped his arm about the werewolf's shoulder. The latter suddenly seemed to realize how hot it was in the dormitory. 'Remind me to get James a purple dildo for his birthday.' He mumbled and Sirius laughed his barking laugh, squeezing his shoulders slightly. 'You _are_brilliant, you know.' 'I know.' Remus answered, subtly shaking the arm of his shoulder. 'Don't you think we should follow James before he does some severe brain-damage?' 'Nah.' Remus gave him a very stern look. 'Alright, alright!' Sirius sighed dramatically and walked out of the dormitory, closely followed by Remus.

Tracking James down was quite easy. They simply followed the trail of mouths opened in shock and surprised staring eyes. A few people even pointed in the right direction the moment they saw the other two Marauders running by. Sometimes they could see something black and white flash somewhere in the distance but they never seemed to catch up with it.  
It was only after reaching the foot of the Astronomy tower, panting like mad and resting against the door of the staircase Sirius face palmed himself and stared at Remus with a look of disbelieve.  
'I think we're under the dildo-spell as well!' He exclaimed. 'Why?' Remus asked. 'We could've used to map! That would've saved us a help of a lot running around.' Remus shook his head in the same disbelieve Sirius had experienced earlier. 'Must've been all that laughing.' It replied. 'It distracted us from being brilliant and witty.' Sirius barked. 'Yeah. Laughing is _bad.' _And they laughed again.

It must've been minutes for they were suddenly startled by an high and dramatic squeaking noise.  
'What was that!' They both ran up the stairs towards the nearest window, knocking each other out of the way, just in time to see the cutest little piglet with shiny silver wings (James knew his transfiguration, mind you) flying down casually towards the lower grounds. After Sirius cast an 'aww!' in such a girly voice he earned himself a stern look from Remus, they both gathered all strength and energy left and started running up the astronomy tower. At last they found James with the last piglet in his hands, the dress waving in the wind. 'Ahh!' Sirius exclaimed again, pulling the piglet from James' hands and hugging it firmly. 'Oi, I need that!' James said, trying to reach for the piglet but Sirius swirled around to avoid the grasping hands from his friend. 'Just let me hug it for a bit, it is _so _cute!' And he nuzzled the silver wings of the piglet that seemed to be comfortable with Sirius holding him. _Sirius always had a thing with animals._Remus thought with a smile.

'Where did you get the pigs?' Remus asked, earning himself a grin from James who pointed over the edge of the Astronomy tower. Remus leaned forward as much as he dared to, only to find not two piglets but two nifflers, digging around like mad in the ground. 'Where did you get _those!' _Remus exclaimed. 'Hagrid's of course, what do you think. Fun thing, they weren't very hard to transform! Right size and all. Magically transformed pigs do work, right?' The look on James' face was so worried he couldn't stand fooling around much longer. 'Of course they do.' He smiled sympathetically. 'Good.' James answered. 'Now where is the third one?' He look around not needing to look far for the piglet was still in Sirius' arms. The lad struggled when James took it from him and he look so sad for a second. 'Don't worry.' Remus said, squeezing the boy's arm. 'I'll get you one for Christmas.'  
With a satisfied Sirius in his back, James drew his wand again, spoke the flying spell and they witnessed the third piglet (or nifflers) fly down the Astronomy tower. When it safely landed James turned around with a worried face. 'That's it, right?' 'Yes!' Remus answered before Sirius had a chance to make it even worse. 'That was it James, you're released from the spell.' 'Excellent.' James sighed. 'I don't like dresses.' He plucked the piece of fabric around his body. 'Even though it smells like her..' Sirius whacked him on the back of his head.

The three boys found their way down the Astronomy tower, listening to James who was shouting franticly about all that could've gone wrong had he not been able to turns those nifflers into piglets. Sirius and Remus stare at each other for a split second in with they agreed in silence to wait at least another week before telling James the truth.

'That should do it. I hope I will actually become a _stag_next time and not that bloody unicorn.' James sighed as he jumped down the last three steps of the tower. Sirius followed his pace but Remus stopped moving and frowned at them. 'There is just one thing I don't understand. Which I only now seem to realize.' 'What is it?' The boys asked in chorus, looking up at the boy who was now way taller than they were. 'Why would you want to turn into a stag? That is illegal.'

James looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at James. Both looked at Remus and Remus stared back. Sirius looked at James again and back at Remus. James looked at Remus and then at Sirius but missed his gaze for he had just redirected his look to Remus. Finally both boys were staring at each other in silence for a while (sometimes Remus thought they could speak with their minds) until Sirius nodded and James turned towards Remus and cleared his throat.

'Alright. But not here. Let's collect Peter and find a safe spot.'

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A few moments later they found themselves in the owlery. Finding Peter hadn't been hard. It turned out James had the map on him (so they never could've used it anyway) which directed them towards the kitchen. That made them realize that in all their laughter and fear they skipped dinner. But somehow they weren't really hungry. Remus was so curious and Sirius seemed to be all worked up and they totally forgot to mention James should probably change first. It wasn't until Peter stumbled out of the kitchen and asked James in shock why he was wearing the dress the black-haired boy looked down on himself. 'Oh yeah, the dress. Never mind that. _It is time.' _He whispered in a conspiracy kind of way. Remus lifted his eyebrows for he had no idea what the boy meant. But Peter casted him a nervous glare and stared at Sirius, who nodded. 'Alright.' The chubby boy mumbled. 'Where to?'

And so now they were standing in the owlery. Sirius, of course, had immediately claimed the least pooped on piece of surface and was casually leaning against the wall. Yet Remus could see something tense in the muscles of the boy.

'Why here?' James whispered. 'No one comes here at this late hour!' Sirius replied. 'What if McGonagall comes looking for us.' 'She won't.' Sirius answered, sounding very sure of his case. 'Please tell me you didn't.' James asked. Sirius shrugged. 'One day she will find out it's you, you know!' James continued. 'And she'll swoon and love me for the rest of her life! All kitties do.' Sirius let himself fall down in James' arms who, luckily, caught him as if he were a swooning maiden himself. 'I'm sorry but, what did he do?' Remus frowned. Sirius opened one accusing eye towards Remus and then continued pretend-swooning. 'Well, dear Padfoot here.' James withdrew his arms an Sirius fell in a pile of bird droppings.. 'Oi!' 'Has the awful habit to send gifts to our dear Minnie that well.. Brings out the worst in her.' Remus still didn't understand so Peter bowed towards him and whispered in the same conspiring voice James had used earlier. 'Catnip.' 'Oh.' Remus mouthed.

'So..' Peter started. 'Who is going to tell him?' All three boys stared at Remus at once who started to feel very uncomfortable. 'What!' He asked. 'What have you guys done? Please tell me it has nothing to do with arranging a date for me a something..' 'Not exactly.' James answered. There were a few moments with a lot of shuffling and pushing and a lot of 'you tell him' 'no you tell him' when finally Sirius was pushed towards him, looking nervous yet proud. 'Remus.' He started with a serious voice he wasn't familiar with. 'Sirius?' He ask. Sirius took a deep breath. He was never one for subtlety really and so perhaps he shouldn't have been shocked when the boy blurted out the words but yet he was. Of course he was.

'We know you are a werewolf.' Remus felt as if something caught him by his throat or at least tried to break his limps. He felt like he could jump from the owlery right now and let it all be over. But instead of that he could feel tears in his eyes and the lack of a voice when he tried to whisper. 'What?' This time James came forward. 'We've known for quite some time mate.' He placed a hand on Remus' shoulder, who flinched at the touch. 'We are Marauders, you see.' Peter stepped in too. 'And we are not _completely_stupid.' Sirius added, placing his hand on the other shoulder. 'And we don't care.' He added. Remus stared in the grey eyes, those stormy grey eyes, through his sight blurred by tears. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled 'I never thought you'd know. I understand you don't want to see me ever again, but please don't tell the other student. Please.' His voice was filled with emotions and when he stared at Sirius he was sure he saw tears glimmer in his eyes as well. 'Remus.' He said, now both hands on both shoulders. 'We don't care. Well, in fact we do you should've told us before, you idiot! But we don't mind you are a werewolf.' 'In fact.' James added. 'I think it's bloody brilliant.' 'Yeah.' Peter said.

'What?' Remus wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or his mind was playing tricks with him. 'We don't mind.' Sirius repeated. 'We – don't – mind.' 'And it gets even better.' James smiled at him. 'You see. We may be marauders and we may be assholes at some points with way too big egos that make other people feel uncomfortable.' He gave Remus a look and the latter recalled he indeed may have said that once. 'But we are loyal to our true friends. To _you_. And if a true friend is in need, we shall be true friends indeed!' He exclaimed, clearly proud of his muggle saying. 'Anyway.' Sirius continued.  
'You mean the world to us, Remus. You wouldn't be a marauder if you didn't. And the moment we were sure about this, which is quite some time ago, really, we thought we should help you.'

'Help me?' Remus sniffed through his tears, still too baffled to be sure whether all of this was real. 'How can you guys help me. We are fifth years. If no one was able to find a cure so far, I doubt you guys will be. Please just let me go, I'll ask Dumbledore to transfer me to another dormitory or something.' 'No we won't'.' James simply stated. 'You are right, we didn't find a cure. But we've done some reading. _Yes _we can read.' He added when Remus gave him a very disbelieving look. 'I know the library isn't _really _poisoned. Anyway. It took us a few years but we didn't want to show you until it was absolutely perfect. A stage we, I believe, have reached now.' Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement. 'You see.' Sirius took over. 'We read it is impossible to come near a transformed werewolf for a human. But! We read that animals can. It makes the werewolf more harmless and gives it some distraction from hurting itself.' For a second Sirius lifted his hand and casually touched one of the bigger scars in the werewolf's face. 'So I hope you can forgive me we went to illegal and back for our _friend.' _He put a lot of emphasis on the last word and Remus felt he got a little less frustrated and more curious. They had done something illegal? For _him? _Was it really possible they could forgive him for keeping his secret, and even worse, being a werewolf, for so long?

He watched how the three boys took a few steps back and lined up, exchanged a few glances and straightened their shoulders. James, Peter and Sirius went into a state of utter concentration and Remus made a shocked sound when he started to notice changes in the boys appearances.  
Peter shrunk, Sirius' beautiful black curls seemed to spread over his entire body and from James' head sprung to beautiful, proud antlers. Within a few seconds he was no longer facing his three best friends but a chubby rat, a fierce stag and a dog, enthusiastically wagging his tail.  
"Sirius?' He mumbled as he carefully walked closer. The dog barked and moved towards Remus who automatically placed a hand on its head and scratched it a bit. The dog replied in an even more enthusiastic wagging. 'James?' He carefully moved closer towards the stag but didn't dare to touch it. The antlers looked as if they could pierce right through him. But the stag bowed it's proud head in recognition and Remus was sure there was still something of James in the hazel eyes. 'And Peter..' He mumbled, staring at the rat t his feet. The little creature squeaked happily and placed two tiny front paws on Remus' shoes, looking up at him with a little cocked rat head.

Remus took a few steps back and drank the view of his friends. This was.. there were no words in the world that could describe how he felt right now. Guilty for making his friends do something this illegal, yes. But he felt as if years of chains he had finally be released from. He was _happy._  
A few hot tears trickled down his cheeks and he felt how his mouth got a will of his own smiled the widest smile he had been able to produce for as long as he could remember. The black dog jumped towards him but turned back in Sirius a few inches before it would slam into Remus and pulled the young werewolf in a tight hug. 'Thank you so much.' Remus whispered in the dark curls. 'I'd do anything for you.' The boy answered. 'Oh, what the hell!' They heard James exclaim before he launched himself on the other two boys and shouted 'Grouphuuuuuuuuug.' Any other time it may have been weird and uncomfortable to be squashed between your two best friends but now it may him feel safer than he had for years.

They stood there for a mere second, being happy and let the emotional moment sink in, when a rushing of wings came closer. A rushing of many, many wings. The boys let go of each other and stared up only to find an enormous mass of owls diving towards them with incredible speed. 'Waah!' Sirius gasped and covered his head with his arms but Remus noticed it wasn't them the owls were aiming for. In the middle of the dormitory was still a rat where Peter should be, franticly running around and squeaking in utter panic.

'Peter!' Remus shouted, causing both James and Sirius to realize the poor boy hadn't succeeded to transform back without their help. 'Peter!' Sirius cried as the owls landed into a swirling mass of feathers and beaks on the poor little rat. 'No!" James shouted and heroically dived into the pile of owls. 'Peter!' Remus and Sirius stared in agony for a few minutes without seeing much of James or Peter. Sometimes there was a bit of hair, a blink of glasses of a foot, but hardly ever more. But after a while the owls got bored and flew away. All that was left was James with his eyes clenched shut, dressed in Lily's clothes, curled around a scared little rat that was Peter.

'Mate.' Sirius spoke with a voice of shock and laughter. 'We _really _need to get you out of those clothes.' 'Indeed we do.' James answered, being dragged to his feet by Sirius. 'But there is something that needs to be done first.' He handed over the rat to his friend and shook his head. A few feathers whirled down from his hair. A little drop of blood trickled down from his cheek where it had met with the beak of, from the size of it, one of the smaller owls. But he didn't seemed to notice or care and pulled the map from his dress together with his wand. He mumbled a few words and for a moment the map shone a bright light in his face. With a satisfied smile he handed the map over to Remus who read out loud with a trembling voice.

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present.. The Marauders Map.'

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Reviews are very welcome, even ones without request!**


End file.
